Rini's Lullaby
by Fireblosom
Summary: Sweet story of Serena having a tiring night, caused by a certain pink-haired child. Part song-fic too R&R please!!


  
  
  
  
Whazup Everybody!! This is a new fic of mine. Well it's kinda an fic-song fic. I don't know you decide. I'm just completely confusing myself. Well happy reading and please e-mail me this time with flames, words of encouragement, death threats, or anything else. Oh yeah, the song doesn't belong to me either. It's from Tenchi Muyo! You have watch that show; it's sooooo funny!!   
Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this. I don't own it. If you wanna sue me you'll have to deal with a leathly foot that kicked out the girls bathroom window. (Don't ask)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Story: Rini's Lullaby  
By: Fireblosom  
Rated: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The moon hung high in the night sky while shining down on the city Crystal Tokyo, giving it a mysterious yet comforting look. The city slept peacefully, not care in the world. But that was not same for the Royal Palace.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serenity rolled over to look at her husband who still slept peacefully. She scrunched up her face.  
  
"Figures. This is your fault too ya know" she muttered as she got up and reached for her sheer white robe. She then strode across the wide room to a door at the other side. As she opened it the sound became ten times lounder. Serenity cringed.  
  
"God that girl has a set of lungs. Reminds me of myself" She commented as she shut the door quickly, as not to wake up her husband and walked over to the crib where the wailing child laid.   
  
Serenity turned on the lamp that stood on the night stand next to the crib. She then turned back to the child and gently picked her up.   
  
"What's wrong Rini? Are you scared?" Serenity asked not exactly expecting an answer. The child ceased her wailing to look up at her mother with big, cinnamon red eyes.   
  
"You were lonely weren't you, little one?" Serenity inquired. Rini gurgled in response. Serenity slowly walked over to a beautiful, cherrywood, rocking chair which was placed in the corner of the room by the large bay window. She sat down slowly and postioned Rini comfortably in her arms.   
  
The child squirmed a little before settling. She reached up grab a lock of her mother's radiant silver hair, and tugged on it cooing slightly. Serenity giggled at this action. She slowly loosened Rini's grip on her hair. Rini opened her mouth to let out a long yawn.   
  
"Yes, you should be asleep, my Darling. Maybe if I sing you'll fall back to asleep" Serenity suggested. Slowly she began to rock as soon as she did she began to sing as well.   
  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows,  
  
Cornets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages   
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do  
  
  
Serena began to remember the time when Rini came back to the past. She remember how much the little spore, as she liked to call her, annoyed her to no ends.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Rini you spore gimme that back!" Serena screamed as she chased after the pink-haired child up the stairs of the house.  
  
"It's mine now meatball head!" Rini chorused back. Sticking her tongue out at her Rini ran in her room and locked the door.   
  
"Rini! Wait until you get out of that room. You are so gonna get it" Serena yelled to the door.  
  
  
"Well I'm not coming out" she yelled back. Suddenly a idea popped in her head.  
  
  
"What was that mom?" Serena dilberately asked loudly. "Dinners ready? All of our favorites? Okay be right down!" Rini threw open the door.  
  
"Wait! I'm hungry too!" She called out. Quickly Serena snatched the rabbit from Rini hands which she still held.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Well if you want dinner spore you'll have to wait till mom actually makes it" Serena replied smugly. Rini's eyes widen.  
  
"You tricked me!" Rini accused.   
  
"I sure did. And you fell for it" Serena laughed. "Now for that punishment" She dive for the child and began tickling her.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH......stop :whizze: it.....HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Teach ya to take my stuff again" Serena called out laughing as well.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
'I loved her then as much as I do now. Maybe even more.' She thought as she smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms.   
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day   
  
The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey, Darling  
  
You should rest a while   
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Rini  
  
Please understand how much I love you  
  
  
The child's eyes began to droop as the song worked it's magic on her.  
  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby   
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born  
  
  
  
Endymion turned over slightly expecting his arm to lay over his sleeping wife, but his arms came in contact with silken sheets. Puzzled he sat up and looked around the room for any sign of his wife. Suddenly a sweet, angelic voice drifted to his ears. He immediately reconized it as Serena's.   
  
'Rini probably woke up' He thought getting up and walking over to the door that lead to Rini's nursury. He opened the door as quietly as he could and let his gaze at wonder around the room until it rested on a silver head angel hold a half-way asleep, pink-haired child. Once again Serena's sweet voice drifted to his ears.  
  
'So lovely' Endymion signed. Still looking at the pair he began to remeber the past when they were first introduced to their daughter.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Darien" a voice squealed behind him. He turned around just in time to catch the identified small child. She hugged him fiercly with him returning the gesture. He then let go her and set her on the ground.  
  
"Hey Rini. Ya needed something?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nope I just wanted to spend sometime with you if that's okay" she replied shyly. Sometimes he could not believe how cute this little girl could be, exactly like Serena.  
  
"Of course that's okay Rini. Come on we'll get some icecream and head to the park   
okay" he decided. He saw her eyes lit up.   
  
"Yay!!" Rini sang grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street. "Can we feed the little duckies too? Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"Of course" He answered.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
'I loved you even then my daughter. Even more so now' He continued to listen and watch as Serena sang and slowly rocked Rini back to sleep.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born  
  
  
Finally Rini could no longer fight sleep off and drifted into a quiet slumber. Serenity stood up quietly, quickly noticing the shadow that leaned in the door frame.  
  
"You're up" Serenity said softly so she wouldn't wake Rini again.  
  
"I noticed the absent of my wonderful wife" he answered just as softly. Serenity walked over to Rini's crib and gently placed her in it, covering her with her mini blanket. Darien came over and stood by the crib along with Serena. Gently she stroked Rini's cheek. The child sighed but didn't wake up.  
  
"She so beautiful, isn't she Darien" Serena murmured. Darien nodded.  
  
"Yes, just like her mother" he whispered lovingly. Serena looked up into Darien's midnight eyes, love shining though them piercing her own soul.  
  
"Oh Darien" Darien gazed down at his siver-haired goddess, her sapphire eyes radiating with love that completely reflected his own. He then leaned down, she meeting him in a soul-searing kiss.   
  
He pulled her closer his arms circling her waist, molding her body to him. Their tongues danced as they continued their heated kisses. Her arms reached around his neck, her hands making their way into his raven black hair. Finally they broke the kiss, silently gasping for air.   
  
Darien peeked in the crib to still see a fast asleep Rini. He planted a kiss on her forehead right on the creasant moon. It brightened a little before dimming. He smiled and led Serena out of the room. As soon as Serena shut the door Darien scooped her up in his arms emmiting a squeal of surprise from Serena.  
  
"Endymion put me down right now!" Serena commanded and laughed at the same time. Not answering her he quickly walked to their bed and deposited her there before climbing in with her. He drew her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, my beautiful Serenity" he wisphered huskily in her ear. She turned her head to brush her nose with his.  
  
"I love you too, my handsome Endymion" she whisper back. And the rest.... lets just say that's confidential.  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Soooooooo did you like? or should I say. :insert ghetto accent: DO YOU LIKE IT?? Okay if ya don't get it you don't get it. I really did hope you liked it. Well not much to say but I hope to write more.   
  
'Luv, Peace, and A million and one Darien butt squeezes!!  
  
Fireblosom 


End file.
